Products that are presently available to whiten teeth include a variety of different ingredients, but the primary active ingredient is a peroxide source. These products typically contain substantial amounts of whitening agents, for example, a peroxide source in an amount equivalent to about 10% hydrogen peroxide. However, there is a need for compositions having lower concentrations of a peroxide source that are still effective in whitening teeth. Embodiments of the present invention are directed, in part, to this end.